Quand il y en a pour deux, il y en a pour trois
by Dragonha
Summary: Suite de Un amour mit au grand jour. Voilà ce que ça donne quand l'amour entre deux personnes rend jaloux une troisième et qu'elle n'imagine pas que ça puisse être réciproque.


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Ben non, ils sont toujours pas à moi !

**Warning :** encore un lemon, et oui et un threesome surtout. Donc homophobes (ça existe toujours ?), innocents, et nonnes passer votre chemin.

**Résumé :** Le titre résume bien l'histoire. Voilà ce que ça donne quand l'amour entre deux personnes rend jaloux une troisième et qu'elle n'imagine pas que ça puisse être réciproque.

Bonne lecture

**Quand il y en a pour deux, il y en a pour trois. **

La vie continuait à Akina, le couple Takumi – Keisuké s'était formé depuis maintenant cinq mois, et ils filaient le parfait amour. La seule ombre au tableau, Ryosuké Takahashi. Pourquoi ? Eh bien ! Parce que son frère se demandait de qui était tombé amoureux son aîné. En effet, depuis quelques jours maintenant, on pouvait voir un grand brun déambuler dans la maison, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pour le blond, cela voulait dire qu'il échafaudait un plan pour voir son amoureux (se) sans le froisser, car précisons que la maison, qu'ils occupaient, étaient à eux deux. Aussi, fit-il le premier pas. « Ryo, ce week-end, Ta-chan et moi, on a décidé de filer dans le chalet à la montagne. T'auras la maison pour toi tout seul, ce n'est pas génial ? »

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son cher frère, le brun joua la carte de l'innocence. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je ne vais pas profiter de ton absence pour faire la fête avec des potes. Allez, va préparer tes valises et laisses-moi finir mon bouquin. » Les deux frangins n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au moment du départ. Cette fois-ci, c'était Takumi qui emmenait son amour en voiture. Dès qu'ils se virent, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

Quand enfin, ils daignèrent redescendre de leur petit nuage, un regard sombre se détourna de la scène, qu'il avait regardée avec délice. Le couple s'éloigna en faisant de grands gestes d'au revoir à l'homme resté sur le seuil de la maison.

Aussitôt que la voiture fut hors de vue, Takahashi se retira dans une chambre sombre, proche de sa chambre à coucher. C'était une pièce exiguë ne possédant qu'une chaise et une table où trônaient plusieurs postes de télé. Voilà, un des secrets de Ryosuké, il avait une passion pour la technologie, plus particulièrement quand elle concerne deux amis à lui. En effet, personne n'était au courant mais il y avait plusieurs caméras dans le chalet où se retrouvaient souvent le petit Takumi et son frère.

Bizarrement, tous les caméscopes étaient dissimulés dans des endroits où les deux garçons avaient pratiqué du sport en chambre, salle de bain, chambre à coucher et salon, entre autres. Voilà, la passion et le secret de l'aîné des Takahashi, il matait son blond et son brun préféré en pleine partie de crack crack. Et ce, depuis le début de leur relation.

Pour dire, la vérité, les deux frères avaient toujours été très complices et en grandissant, le brun avait compris que ce sentiment de fraternité exacerbée était en fait de l'amour. Il avait ensuite été déstabilisé quand il avait vu le jeune étudiant pour la première fois, il avait flashé. Il fallut quelques jours à Ryo pour s'avouer attiré par deux hommes en même temps, sachant qu'en plus l'un d'eux était son frère. Maintenant que ses deux amours formaient un couple, cela ressemblait encore plus à un inceste que s'il n'y avait eu que son frère.

Il alluma tous les postes de télé de façon à avoir une vue imprenable sur l'entièreté de la propriété. Sachant qu'il avait quelques minutes avant que le spectacle ne commence, il alla se chercher un petit casse-croûte à la cuisine. Ryosuké arriva juste à temps pour voir la 86 s'arrêté dans le garage, qui fut très vite traversé. _'C'est parti. Je vais encore pouvoir me rincer l'œil, Kyo ne peut pas s'empêcher d'entamer les préliminaires avant d'avoir atteint le salon.'_

En effet, le blond butina le cou de son amant bien avant le salon et les pièces traversées renvoyaient l'écho de gémissements toujours plus profonds. Le tee-shirt blanc de Takumi se mangea bien vite le sol et les caresses de son amoureux s'intensifièrent et descendirent sur ses abdos et muscles de son torse. Le jeune garçon, pas en reste, avait dégrafé le pantalon de son homme et immisça ses mains dans la fente, allant taquiner la hampe dressée de plaisir. Enfin, ils atteignirent la chambre et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, s'empressant de le défaire le plus vite possible pour reprendre leur activité dans un cadre plus approprié aux cochonneries.

Quiconque, qui aurait vu les deux tourtereaux en action, aurait pensé qu'ils étaient vraiment pervers, pas Ryo apparemment. Il ne se gênait pas pour se caresser en visionnant ses images d'un érotisme fou pour lui. Lorsque les deux hommes passèrent à l'acte, le brun intensifia les allées et venues sur son sexe bandé à l'extrême. Ils jouirent tous ensembles dans un même grognement rauque.

Durant tout le week-end, ce petit manège se rejoua plusieurs fois par jour, exacerbant le désir du plus âgé, qui priait pour se retenir de sauter sur ces deux êtres divins, la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. Le week-end toucha à son terme et les deux amoureux revinrent à la maison Takahashi.

Ryosuké se retint de trahir son secret en accueillant un couple s'embrassant encore à perdre haleine en guise d'au revoir. Le plus âgé des trois hommes se demanda un bref instant s'il réagirait de la même manière s'il était à la place de l'un d'eux. Avant de se fustiger, penser à ça en leur présence ne l'aiderait pas à jouer l'impassibilité face à sa situation.

Quelques jours plus tard, Keisuké, qui avait observé attentivement son frère, lui proposa de rester entre eux et de s'organiser une petite soirée entre frangins. Ryo pria intérieurement, en acquiesçant à la question de son petit frère, pour ne pas commettre de bêtise. Ainsi, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent un soir après leur travail dans leur salon, munis de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool diverses.

C'était le blond qui avait insisté pour boire, espérant secrètement assez saouler son aîné pour lui faire avouer le nom de sa ou son amoureux. Ils commencèrent doucement la soirée buvant quelques bières légères en regardant une émission de variétés à la télévision. Les minutes s'écoulant comme la boisson, le plus jeune commença à dodeliner de la tête suite à son cinquième verre de whisky. Leur rendez-vous improvisé allait finir en vraie beuverie si l'aîné des Takahashi n'avait pas arraché la chope des mains de sa chère tête blonde. « Allez, espèce de soûlard ! Cela suffit maintenant, on va au lit. J'en connais un qui va dormir comme une souche ce soir. »

Sur ces mots, le brun attrapa le garçon et le jeta sur son dos comme un sac à patates. Au prix de quelques efforts, ayant lui aussi ingurgité une bonne quantité d'alcool, il parvint à affaler sur son lit son fardeau. La boisson aidant, il commença à déshabiller son jeune frère sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais comme d'habitude, le destin voulût que le brun comprenne assez rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait déjà presque fini d'enlever le fin pantalon vert du petit Takahashi. Il se figea et contempla un instant cette œuvre de débauche qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se vit au ralenti se pencher plus en avant pour atteindre les lèvres purpurines qui semblaient l'inviter à céder à son impulsion. Alors qu'il posait sa bouche sur sa sœur, Kei ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Grand frère ? Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas continuer, son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool lui ordonnait d'enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de cette tentation. Ce qu'il fit. Ils partagèrent un baiser enfiévré les laissant pantelant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, presque à contrecœur.

Avec un suprême effort, le grand brun s'écarta de son ange et fila vite dans la douche attenante à sa chambre. L'eau chaude le réchauffant et lui faisant peu à peu reprendre ses esprits, lui fit le plus grand bien. Il s'en voulut d'avoir profité de l'ébriété de son frère et se morigéna pour avoir cédé à la facilité et d'avoir risqué la révélation de ses sentiments. Après réflexion, nul doute que son frère ne le verrait plus de la même façon et que du coup, il se mettrait à dos son deuxième ange. Non, il refusait cette possibilité. Il se décida alors à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour tenter d'oublier son amour impossible.

Ainsi, le lendemain, notre brun préféré s'éclipsa de la maison pour aller faire le tour des bars et discothèques afin de se défouler et de tâter le terrain avec d'autres hommes.

Seulement pendant cette journée, ce qui s'était passé la veille tournait en boucle dans la tête d'une certaine tête blonde. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien en y repensant mais il s'étonnait également de ne pas ressentir un sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de Takumi.

Pourtant, il pouvait affirmer que ses sentiments pour son jeune amant étaient bels et bien réels. Il tenta d'analyser les sentiments qui se propageaient en lui lorsque la vision de son frère l'embrassant s'imposait à son esprit.

Kei était sûr maintenant que le désir n'était pas le seul maître de sa conduite, il y avait autre chose, une pulsation qu'il avait déjà ressentie avec Ta-chan. Oui, il en revenait toujours à son premier amour et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son corps voulait quelque chose.

Cela même que son cœur et son esprit n'avaient pas encore osé s'avouer, mais qu'ils ressentaient déjà. Il avait besoin de vérifier un truc et Takumi devait l'y aider, ainsi il l'appela, une chance que ses cours se terminent tôt aujourd'hui.

Trois heures plus tard, le jeune étudiant pénétra dans la maison et se précipita dans le salon. Lorsqu'il vit la mine sérieuse de son amour, il eût le pressentiment d'une conversation sérieuse imminente.

« Kei-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ryosuké ? » Au nom de son frère, Kei releva la tête et lui demanda d'un ton calme de venir s'asseoir, ce qui suivait pouvait le choquer. Le tourmenté ne voulait pas qu'en plus, par sa faute, son amour soit blessé.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent confortablement avant que le blond ne raconte l'histoire à celui qu'il aimait. Le jeune brun se tût pendant que l'autre déballait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie.

A la fin du récit, le jeune garçon pris la tête de son amant en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux tout en le rassurant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Keisuké ! Je me doutais que tu ressentirais ça un jour. Lui et toi avez toujours été très proches, vous vous aimez et je veux que vous soyez heureux. Il va de soi que je ne te laisse pas tomber. Je te propose d'en parler avec Ryo et de voir ce qu'il pense de mon idée. »

Kei, comprenant ce que son amour avait en tête, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son brun prendrait la nouvelle de cette façon, et surtout qu'il lui conseillerait le ménage à trois avec son propre frère.

De son côté, l'aîné des Takahashi avait atterri dans une discothèque du centre ville aux alentour de 21 heures. Ca faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux.

L'endroit était petit mais assez intime pour que les corps se frottent dans une danse indécente. Franchement, ce genre de chose n'était pas son fort et il ne parvenait pas à sortir ses deux amours de son esprit.

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la sortie, il aperçut un homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, brun, les yeux noirs, qui tentait lui aussi de s'extirper de la masse mouvante. Aki allait s'étaler par terre, poussé par la foule, si quelqu'un ne l'avait rattrapé à temps. Il leva les yeux et accrocha le regard bleuté d'un homme sublime. « Excusez-moi. »

Tous deux se séparèrent légèrement et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les vestiaires, où ils avaient déposés leurs vestes un peu plus tôt. Ils firent connaissance sur le chemin qui les menait au parking. Ryo se dit que ce jeune garçon pourrait peut-être le distraire pour la soirée.

Le dit garçon lui désigna sa voiture, une magnifique Subaru. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, son nouvel ami lui attrapa le poignet et lui proposa de venir boire un verre chez lui. Akira réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et d'aller s'installer au volant de son auto attendant qu'on lui montre le chemin.

Takahashi ne se fit pas prier et monta dans sa voiture, enclenchant le contact, pour servir de guide jusqu'à chez lui. Sur la route, il repensa, encore une fois, à son petit frère et à son amant, ils seraient sans doute là lorsqu'il rentrerait.

La discussion s'était terminée depuis un moment, Kei et Takumi attendaient le retour de leur ami en s'embrassant sensuellement. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte, ils se séparèrent et se précipitèrent dans l'entrée. Le couple se figea.

Ryo était là, mais avec un autre homme. Les arrivants se tournèrent vers eux, le nouveau regarda attentivement les deux hommes qu'ils lui faisaient face. Il sentait au regard qu'ils jetaient à son nouvel ami qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux.

« Grand frère, commença le blond, on voulait te parler. Mais d'abord dis-nous qui est ce garçon. » Le nommé s'avança et se présenta leur certifiant qu'il n'était qu'un ami, venant boire un verre.

Le petit brun leur inspirant confiance, et sentant qu'il disait la vérité, les deux amoureux l'invitèrent à passer au salon. Kei alla à la cuisine préparer les boissons, pendant que les trois autres s'installaient dans le living.

Une fois tous réunis, ils firent plus ample connaissance puis, au bout d'une heure, Akira s'excusa avant de s'en aller. Une fois seuls, les trois garçons se toisèrent un instant avant que le plus jeune ne demande à son beau-frère des explications sur celui qu'il avait ramené.

Ryosuké préféra ne pas nier et leur raconta sa soirée en n'omettant pas de parler de ses sentiments pour eux deux, que cet amour interdit était la source de cette histoire.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard à la fin du récit de leur aîné et ils l'enlacèrent doucement, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message sous-entendu. Quand le brun se fit enlacer par deux paires de bras, il se détendit légèrement.

La prise se resserra, comme s'il n'avait suffit que de ce simple geste, l'aîné des Takahashi releva la tête et accrocha, chacun à leurs tours, les yeux de ses futurs amants. Il venait de saisir le message.

Certes, Ryo fut un peu étonné que ses deux amours aient accepté ce fait aussi facilement, mais surtout, il n'en revenait pas. Ils lui faisaient de la place dans leur couple : un ménage à trois. Bien que ce soit la fin de l'histoire qu'il espérait depuis un moment, il ne put retenir ses larmes face à l'issue que lui offraient ses deux perles. Pour sceller le début de cette histoire à trois, ils s'embrassèrent profondément chacun à leur tour. Pour commencer, Ta-chan embrassa ses deux amours, et ceux-ci suivirent le mouvement.

Aucun mot ne fût échangé pendant le trajet entre le salon et la plus proche chambre à coucher. Arrivé là, le territoire de Keisuké, les deux amoureux défirent lentement la chemise de leur aîné. Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à retenir ses gémissements.

En effet, il se rendait compte combien son imagination fertile ne pourrait jamais remplacer le merveilleux contact qu'il subissait en ce moment de ses deux petits pervers. Ainsi, il ne réalisa pas qu'il était allongé sur le lit et que les paires de mains se faisaient insistantes pour poursuivre leur chemin de perversion.

En réalité, Takumi s'acharnait à abaisser les pantalons de ses deux amours tandis que Kei s'amusait à torturer les mamelons durcissant de son cher frangin avec sa langue, en prime. Une fois que les vêtements furent étalés sur le sol, la chaleur monta encore d'un cran dans la pièce déjà étouffante. Ryo se décida à passer à l'action touchant de temps à autre la poitrine de son petit frère et la fois suivante, le pénis de Ta-chan.

Les deux Takahashi se regardèrent pendant un court laps de temps durant les préliminaires, se concertant silencieusement. Aussi, le petit brun fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

Ceux-ci attirèrent son attention sur leurs bouches, l'une triturant ses mamelons, l'autre picorant son cou. Alors que leurs doigts se déplaçaient plus au sud afin de le préparer à la suite. Une fois que l'entrée de l'étudiant fut bien détendue et humidifiée, les deux garçons pénétrèrent doucement, chacun leur tour, cette douce intimité accueillante.

Puis, les mouvements se firent empressés, le soumis voulant accentuer cette merveilleuse sensation en s'empalant gracieusement et félinement sur les deux gros pénis en lui. Ils ne se firent pas priés et démarrèrent de doux va-et-vient pour commencer, puis accélérant le rythme. Bientôt la pièce se remplit de cris de plaisir et de jouissance.

Les trois hommes finirent empêtrés sur le lit. Au cours de la nuit, ils inversèrent les rôles plusieurs fois et vécurent la plus belle soirée de leur existence, jusque là. D'ailleurs, le trio décida que ce serait plutôt la première soirée d'une suite mémorable de nuits enfiévrées.

Evidemment, fallait-il encore annoncer la nouvelle aux pères. Pour les deux frères, cela s'avéra plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Leur père ayant déjà comprit le lien spécial qu'il y avait entre eux.

Par contre pour Takumi, cela aurait pu mieux se passer. En effet, pour plus de facilité, il avait réuni ses amis chers et son père. Quand il lâcha la bombe, Bunta, Itsuki et Iketani s'évanouirent d'emblée. Seul restait le gérant de la station service qui était statufié et la bouche grande ouverte devant la grande nouvelle. Evidemment, voyant tous que leur protégé était heureux ils firent bonne figure mais encore à ce jour, ils ne se sont pas remis tout à fait du choc.

FIN


End file.
